Königsmitteilungen von Antonio II.
leftAchtung: Diese Seite unterliegt aktuellen Entwicklungen und ändert sich daher laufend! Wir schreiben den: - 208}} 200px|thumb Seit gegrüßt, liebe Mitbürger von Venezuela. Ab nun seit ihr informiert über unser gelobtes Land und habt noch ne Menge Spaß dazu! Das sind sie, die Königsmitteilungen von Antonio II. (geboren 1749) (mit Akzent!) Fünfter Mai Achtzehnhundertzwo Liebe Leute, unsere doch sehr schlechte Fußballmannschaft wurde erfrischt und mit Weltstars versehen. Einige Vollnarren wurden eiskalt abserviert, während zum Beispiel Mao Hischu aus Cambodia oder Ian Browson aus Amerikanien uns nun helfen wollen, zur Coatlique-Meisterschaft sowie zum BC 1804. Der Vertrag läuft bei allen bis 1806, seit gefasst auf Neues und Besseres, am Samstag ist ein Freundschaftsspiel gegen Khmeram geplant. Euer Antonio. Rückzug Liebe Leute. Hiermit befehle ich den Rückzug der venezanischen Truppen aus Dixieland. ich habe einfach keinen Bock mehr auf Krieg, mir ists jetzt egal, wer gewinnt oder verliert. Ich werde weiterhin mit Georgien in Kontakt bleiben, aber nicht im Krieg. Die Dixies lass ich mal, die haben ihren eigenen Kram. ich will jetzt bloß einen Friedensvertrag oder sowas. Wenn Russland Georgien zerstört, ist noch Platz bei mir bei den kleinen Bohrinseln it vieeeel Öl. Das einzige, was ich versprechen kann, ist der Rückzug aus Dixieland. Und Rammsteiner, nimmt halt mein Haus. Antonio Siebenundzwanzigster März Achtzehnhundertzwo Liebe Kameradschaft. Inzwischen befinden wir uns auf dem Weg nach Dixieland. General Clorez sagt gutes wetter vorraus. Genial, um den Dixies die Köpfe abzuschlagen. Auch einige Panzer sind auf dem Weg nach Rammstein. Weiterhin verhandle ich mit Georgien über die Zerstörung der Länder. Näheres wird folgen. Euer Antonio Kriegserklärung Geheerte Bürger. Da Kleinling Bush Krieg will, bekommt er ihn auch. Ich bin an der Seite von Georgien und Amerikanien und rufe alle Bürger zum Krieg auf. Streitkräfte, stürmt die Buden! Fünfundzwanzigster März Achtzehnhundertzwo Bitte strengstens herhörn, liebe Leute! Gestern kam mir eine Meldung von den Dixies ins Ohr g´schossen. Die Nazis wollen Widerstand gegen Georgien und Amerikanien leisten und alle vernichten. Nee, Leute, so nicht. Die Schweine wollen uns verbannen? Das geht niemals! Diese dreckigen Pickelärsche können doch kaum ein Sandkorn schlucken und schon sind die Aasfresser auf Trab. Wenn die dann auch noch Aztekenreich beschimpfen, dann rufe ich zum Krieg auf. Diese Schwuchteln sollen weg! An die Bürger: Wenn ihr einen solchen Rassisten sieht, dann knallt ihm die Rübe ab! Scheiß auf das Personengesetz, diese Mistkerle haben nichts zu suchen. Amerikanier, Azteker, Georgier, Khmeramer, Deutsche, Österreicher, wehrt euch! Sonst erlischen wir allemals. Euer Antonio Neunter März Achtzehnhundertzwo Tach, Kollegen und Landsleute. Bald sind wieder die Olymbischen Winterspiele 1804 im Anmarsch und Venezuela hat sich für die Veranstaltung beworben. Selbstverständlich sind die Stadien und Hallen in Caracas modern ausgerüstet. Auch wenn die Konkurrenz hart wird (Georgien und Österreich bewerben sich ebenfalls) sind wir doch wohl am sympatischsten. Also Leute, Daumen drückn und immer schön lächeln, am 21. April gehts los. Euer Antonio Sechster März Achtzehnhundertzwo Ja, liebe Leute. Heute wird wieder die "coole" Regenwaldfeier veranstaltet und ich werd wieder dabei sein. Diesmal isses in Dumés, einem kleinem Dörfchen, aber was erwartet man sonst im Regenwald? *Kameraleiter lacht* Es wird wieder ne geile Fete geben und ne Rede von mir. Wahrlich gibbets auch ne geile torte, ist die mit Schoko? *Regie lacht* Ach, Scheiß drauf, wir wolln mal wieder den Regenwald feiern und die Weiber zu mehr wagen und anfassen in Städten bewegen, ihr wisst, was ich mein? *Redaktion lacht* Also, lieber Bewohner, bis Abend, macht euch gefasst auf Puddingschlachten und mehr. Euer Antonio Kategorie:Pressedienste Kategorie:Venezuela